


Love and Desire

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Jack catches Ashi masturbating and decides to help her out.





	Love and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the "I'll work on this later." I was busy and pressed the wrong thing on accident. Here's the real thing. By the way this is PWP, so if you're not into it, I'm sorry. Please leave a comment.

Ashi sat against the space ship, legs spread wide open, stroking what was in between them as fast as she could. For a while the place in between her legs felt, weird, tingly and wet. She went a little ways, in case this were to wake Jack up. She was panting and covered in her own sweat. She couldn't help but think of Jack. Especially since they kissed in the ship. She was thinking about that at first, then it got more sinful when the pleasure was getting greater. She thought about him being the one to stroke her instead. She inserted a finger in her slit. She shrieked in suprise, at first, then she moved it back and forth.

She continued to do so and then she heard running.

"Ashi! Are you alri- Ah!" He immediately turned away, her finger inside of her and her legs still spread out.

"I'm sorry!" He continued and began to walk away.

"No! Jack, come back!" Ashi cried out.

Jack froze and carefully looked to her. She sat normally now. 

"Come sit with me, please." Ashi said.

Jack slowly walked to her and sat next to her. She hold his hand with the finger she'd been touching herself with was on. 

They looked at each other awkwardly, then she kissed him once again.

Jack immediately began to kiss her back. She moaned and stroked his cheek. Jack picks her up and gently puts her against the wall.

 _"Jack,"_  she moaned out as he kissed her neck. " _Touch me there."_ She placed his hand against her wet spot. He began to move it back and forth and swirled it around in a circular motion. 

"Mmh! Jack, that feels  _so good_!" 

Jack removed his hand causing Ashi to pout, but then he went lower and lifted her dress, enough to expose her wet pussy. He gently lapped at it. Ashi gasped and gripped on his hair. Jack continued to work his magic, lapping on her folds and sucking on her clit. Ashi found that the amount of sweat on her was uncomfortable, so she removed her dress.

Jack was holding on to her hips and swirling her clit with his tongue, slowly. Ashi found herself breathing harder and uttering gibberish. 

"Ah! Mmh! Oh! Jack! I...I...Ah!"

She felt the world spin of the axis, she felt static lighting crammed everywhere in her body,  _whatever_ you call it, she felt it. Explosive, pulsing and incredible pleasure. She was experiencing it. 

An orgasm.

Jack was finishing up and looked to her, she couldn't help but smile. Happy, satisfied, yet wanting more. He went up to her and gently sucked her nipples, which she found great as well and he kissed her again.

Ashi's hands went in his Gi and tried to remove it. He stepped away and help her. Ashi could see the large bulge and felt herself get even more excited. One leg wrapped around his waist and he helped her with the other one.

"That felt so nice, Jack," Ashi whispered in his ear and kissed his earlobe.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Thank you," he said rather embarrassed. "I just, you-" Ashi gave him a quick kiss. 

"I am just so happy to be with you, Ashi. You saved my life, you protected me when I was finding my sword, to be honest, I really wanted to do that to you for a while."

"Really?" 

"Yes, very much, but I was afraid that I might have hurt you if we ever had."

"Don't be scared, Jack, you would never hurt me."

"No, I was afraid my beard would irritate you."

"I think it would have been interesting if you tried it, not irritating at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, now, what should we do Jack?" She purred as she gripped his cock from under her.

He hissed slightly. "Perhaps, I can take you back to camp and I can show you how our ancestors made us."

"Yes." Ashi moaned. She knew some things about sex, but she played innocent. "Teach me this knowledge at once."

Jack began to run and Ashi laughed and kissed his neck. They arrived back and Jack gently placed her on a sleeping mat. He began to kiss her again, then Ashi pushed him from under her.

"Anything wrong?" Jack asked nervously.

Ashi pointed to their logs. "Let's do it over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jack picked her up bridal style and placed her on the ground. Ashi immediately tugged at the fabric and Jack quickly took it off, revealing eight thick inches of him. Ashi pushed him down and straddled him. She lead him to her entrance and pushed him into her.

They went slow at first, Jack's hands on her ass to get a good angle and Ashi's on his shoulders, they both panted and groaned. Then they went at a quicker pace. Jack's back was soon on the ground with Ashi riding him. Ashi felt her second orgasm bubble through her and let him known with her screams of pleasure. Then it stopped.

Jack pulled Ashi from him, his erection still large.

"Why did you stop?" Ashi asked.

"It probably won't be the best idea to accidentally impregnate you and for us to go fight Aku."

Ashi nodded in understanding, acknowledging if he came in her, she'd most likely become pregnant. She was sad he wouldn't experience an orgasm like her, but then an idea hit her.

"Alright, I should clean it perhaps." 

"Ashi you don't need to clean it off." Jack assured her.

"No, I definitely should," she began to tease the head with her tongue. "It's only fair."

Jack felt spikes of pleasure as Ashi took him in her mouth and sucked her wetness off of him. He moaned and stroked her hair. She went lower and licked his balls, then back to his throbbing cock. 

Watching her head move up and down, her eyes closed in delight and her red wet lips tighten on him was almost to much to take. He growled and thrusted his hips when he came. 

He slowly panted and laid his head down. Ashi was suprised with her mouth full of cum and it dribbled to her breasts and thighs. Ashi cuddled up with Jack and he took her, rubbing her back and the two exchanging slow kisses. 

"Thank you," Jack uttered putting her head on his chest.

"No, thank you." Ashi mumbled as sleep began to take her over. Jack held her closer and fell into an amazing sleep. 

The best in years.


End file.
